History of Services 41 - 60
Service 41 Originally from Telok Kurau to Redhill Close. Extended to Bedok and Bukit Merah Interchanges, when the interchange opened, using Leyland Atlanteans since 1982. Merged with Service 197 on 7th April 1991 and withdrawn. Service 42 Former Service M2. Loop service between Kembangan MRT station and Fidelio St. Renumbered 44 in 2007. Service 43 Introduced as a service between Punggol and Upper East Coast Terminal on October 23, 2005. Via Sengkang East Rd, Buangkok Green, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Serangoon Central, Upp Paya Lebar Rd & Paya Lebar Rd, Tanjong Katong Rd & Marine Parade Rd. Service was made to call at 2 new bus stops at Soo Teck LRT Station along Punggol Way on 17th Dec 2011. Service 44 Loop service between Kembangan and Fidelio Street. Service 45 Introduced on Tuesday 26 Dec 2006 between Upp East Coast Ter & Ang Mo Kio Depot. Via Ang Mo Kio Ave 10, Serangoon Ave 2, Lor Ah Soo, Jln Eunos & Bedok North Rd. Service 48 Introduced on Sunday 03 July 2005 from Upp East Coast Road to Rochor Centre. On 11th Dec 2011, Service 48 was extended to Eastwood Terrace. Service 50 Re-introduced on 16 December 2012 under the LTA's Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP), this service plies between Ang Mo Kio and Damai LRT Station via Ang Mo Kio Ave 8/5, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Jln Kayu, Sengkang West/East Aves, Sengkang East Way & Dr and Punggol East/Dr/Place. This is also the first BSEP service to be dual depot controlled with a mixture of SDs and DDs. Service 51 Originally plying from Jalan Eunos to Labrador Park. Service 51 and 54 integrated on 22nd March 1987 when Eunos Terminal was moved from Old Jalan Eunos to the location of the present-day 294A Changi Road and Service 51 was extended to Hougang (South) Interchange. On 20 December 1988, with the opening of MRT to Jurong East, this service was merged with service 192 to ply Jurong East. Between Hougang South and Jurong East. On Sunday 12 May 2002, amended to ply Pandan Gardens. On Sunday 15 February 2004, with the closure of Hougang South Int, this service was extended to Hougang Central Interchange via Hougang Ave 3 and Upp Serangoon Rd. Service 52 Introduced on 23 October 2005 between Bishan and Jurong East Interchanges. No route change. Service 53 Originally plying from Kaki Bukit Malay Settlement to Beach Road, duplicating service 50. Withdrawn on 20 February 1983. Introduced in 1994 and from Bishan to Hougang South as a loop service. Extended to Changi Airport in 1995. Used to run via Old Tampines Road, and 1996, amended via TPE. On 21 Jun 2003, amended to ply Serangoon Central and Upper Serangoon Road, and skipped Boundary Road, Upper Paya Lebar Road and Lorong Chuan. On 17 Jun 2007, amended to ply KPE to go to TPE. Service 54 Originally running from Hougang to Eunos, first introduced in 1986. Absorbed with service 51 with the Group Representation Constituency was formed. Service 55 First introduced plying between South Canal Terminal and looping at Mei Chin Rd. Originally plying between: South Canal Terminal, Upp Cross St, Havelock Rd, Ganges Ave, Alexandra Rd, (C'wealth Ave), Stirling Rd, (Mei Chin Rd), Mei Ling St, Mei Chin Rd (loop). On 18th December 1988, with the extension of the MRT to Jurong East, this service was integrated with Service 195 and 203 to form Service 195. Re-introduced on 29th November 1992 as a service between Ang Mo Kio Interchange and Marine Parade Terminal, before being extended later to Bishan Interchange. Amended to loop at Siglap Link on 16th Sept 2001 with the closure of Marine Parade Terminal. Service 56 Introduced on 22nd Dec 1985, as a loop service from Toa Payoh to Bishan St 11. On 28th Dec 1986, this service was amended to serve Bishan Terminal along Bishan St 13. Merged with Service 150 and extended over to Marina Centre on 2nd September 1990. Service 57 This bus service was introduced three times: It was introduced on 25th June 1983, as a peak hour service between Changi Airport and Commonwealth Dr. This service was withdrawn on 19th Apr 1987. It was re-introduced on 22nd August 1988, as a loop service between Bishan - Sin Ming Dr, which replaced Service 353. Bishan - Sin Ming Dr Bishan Int, Bishan St 13, St 11, St 21, (Marymount Lane), Upp Thomson Rd, Sin Ming Ave, Sin Ming Dr, (Sin Ming Dr), Sin Ming Rd, (Sector C), Sin Ming Dr, Sin Ming Ave, Upp Thomson Rd, (Marymount Lane), Bishan St 21, St 11, St 13 and Bishan Int. With the introduction of Service 410, this service was withdrawn on 3rd May 1992. On Sunday 31 July 2005, re-introduced to ply between Bishan - Bukit Merah. On Sunday 21 January 2007, amended to serve Thomson Road, Kampong Java Road & Keng Lee Road. On Sunday 24 June 2007, calls at new bus stop outside Blk 114 along Depot Road. Service 58 Introduced on 18th Jan 1987, as a service between Bishan and Marina Centre. Withdrawn on 2nd September 1990 with the merger of Services 56 and 150. Re-introduced on Sunday 31 July 2005 between Bishan interchange and Pasir Ris interchange. On 28th Aug 2011, with the partial closure of Kaki Bukit Ave 1 due to the Downtown MRT Line construction works, this service was amended to Jln Tenaga & Jln Damai. Service 59 Introduced on 10th July 1988 as a Bishan - Jln Kayu service. Bishan Int, (Bishan St 13), Bishan St 11, St 21, Marymount Rd, Ang Mo Kio Ave 6, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Jln Kayu and Jln Kayu Ter. Jln Kayu Ter, Jln Kayu, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Ang Mo Kio Ave 6, Marymount Rd, Bishan St 21, St 11, (Bishan St 13) and Bishan Int. Shorten to Ang Mo Kio Int on 3rd May 1992. Handed to TIBS in 1995. Extended to Sengkang Ter and re-numbered as service 866 in Feb 1999. Re-introduced to ply between Bishan - Changi Village on 23rd Oct 2005. On 28th Aug 2011, with the partial closure of Kaki Bukit Ave 1 due to the Downtown MRT Line construction works, this service was amended to Jln Tenaga & Jln Damai. Service 60 Between MacPherson terminal and Shenton Way, withdrawn between 1988 and 1991. Re-introduced in Nov 2002, when services 226 and 385 merged and re-numbered. Loop service between Eunos interchange and Bedok interchange. On Sunday 07 Nov 2004, enhanced to ply the branch of Bedok Reservoir Rd towards Bedok interchange, implemented white plate towards Bedok interchange and red plate towards Eunos interchange.